U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,011 discloses the use of m-amino-.alpha.-methylphenethylamine as an intermediate for preparing various N-acyl end products which are alleged to be hypertensives due to their sympathomimetic activity. The compound is included in the generic group described in the specification of the '011 patent but it is not claimed and no specific biological activity is described for this species. Example 1 of this patent describes the chemical preparation of m-amino-.alpha.-methylphenethylamine, its maleate and hydrochloride salts.
m-Amino-.alpha.-methylphenethylamine is a member of the amphetamine family of compounds which has long been the subject of investigation in the pharmaceutical art as sympathomimetic agents, for example, see Great Britain Pat. No. 1,352,392. The aquaretic activity, which has been found by the present applicants, is unexpected both within the amphetamine series of compounds, as demonstrated by the data in the comparative example outlined hereinafter, and within the diuretic field.